Twilight: A Life Without You
by greekgirl211
Summary: Seperated by an angry mob of villagers, Isabella Swan, Edward Mason and her children are forced apart. Follow them through their journey to find the true them, their family and most important of all, one another. AU


**READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND BETTER! **\/

**Okay, the setting of this story is like a century ago. Edward, Bella (Isabella in this case) and his son and daughter, Jasper and Rosalie are all humans. They haven't met Carlisle yet. Even as a human, Bella has a gift. She is an elementalist and she can talk to animals, any type but horses best of all. In the olden days, it was considered evil to have such powers and the villagers in her village considered her as a witch. One night, they decided to face her and burn her tied to a stake as everyone did before. This starts at that night. **

* * *

><p>The heavy silence of the night was broken by the sound of increasingly loud shouting. Heavy feet thumped against the hard ground to a rhythmic beat. Orange outlined the darkening pale blue sky. Spears, stakes and pitches silhouetted in the dying sun as well as a huge mob of angry villagers. Isabella Swan lifted her head for her fiancé's shoulder and peeked out the window with barely concealed fear. Gasping for breath that was no longer within her, Isabella closed the curtains and turned to see Edward Mason staring at her with wide, knowing eyes. She enfolded herself in her husband's waiting arms and sobbed into his chest.<p>

"They've found out. They're coming."

Edward hesitantly patted his wife's back.

"Ssh. There, there. It's going to be alright."

Though he himself was doubtful, he had to keep up his false pretenses. He had to be strong. For her, and their two children. Slowly, he peeled himself away from Isabella's grasp. Her brown doe eyes held nothing but fear and anxiety and he felt his heart break at the state of her.

"Bella," he said, purposely using his pet name for her to sooth her, "It is not the time to worry. The villagers are coming and our children are in danger."

Isabella nodded slowly and got up on her feet.

"I shall prepare the horses."

Edward nodded and gave his wife a quick peck on her lips.

"This will not be goodbye, Isabella."

She watched as he fled around the corner then, she headed towards the stables.

* * *

><p>She gave Chestnut another pat on the back before she put on her saddle and readjusting its clips. She whinnied in response.<p>

"No Chestnut, I will not be going with you."

Chestnut fidgeted in her pen and let out a nervous whinny.

"I can't. I have to stop the villagers."

Chestnut reared up on its hind legs and let out an enraged grunt. Isabella waited for her to calm down before slipping on the bridle, which Chestnut put on reluctantly.

"No, you are not to go with me. You will be bringing Edward, Rosalie and Jasper out of town."

She whined and placed her heavy head on her shoulder. Isabella patted her snout ruefully.

"Yes, I will miss you too."

Before the horse nor its owner could move, a big rattle shook the stable doors.

"Come out, witch! We know you're in there!"

Chestnut's nostrils' flared and he pawed his foot against the ground. She shot her a stern look and she stopped reluctantly. Isabella's eyes filled up with tears and she threw her hands around her horse one last time.

"I'll miss you," she whispered into his mane.

Chestnut let out a pitiful whinny when Isabella let go of her.

"Goodbye old friend. Take care of my family for me."

And with that, I untied it from its post and led it towards the house where my children and Edward were waiting with a few of their personal belongings.

* * *

><p>Isabella checked Chestnut's equipment one last time before gathering her family members in a huge hug. Rosalie, her 8-year-old daughter, was clinging onto her leg and teardrops rolled down her cheeks. Jasper, her 10-year-old son, had claimed her other. Even though her heart was breaking, Isabella reached down and disentangled them from her legs. She held them at arm's point and stared into their red, puffy eyes.<p>

"Jasper, Rosalie, you all will be going out of town with your father."

Rosalie opened her dainty little mouth to ask, "But, why mama."

She placed a finger on her lip.

"Ssh, baby, I was getting to that. The villagers are angry at me. They think I'm a witch because of my special powers."

She saw Rosalie and Jasper's eyes widen, she had never told them this before.

"Why did you keep it from us?" Jasper asked his lower lip trembling.

She wiped away his tears with my finger.

"It was to protect you."

Jasper didn't answer. Instead, he stared at the ground, the tears falling more freely now.

The stable doors finally gave way with a mighty heave and the villagers cheered. Isabella grabbed Jasper's hands hurriedly and lifted his chin up. Time was becoming short…

"Jazzy, honey, remember I will always love you. Take care of your sister and your father for me and make sure you grow up into a fine young man."

Just as she finished her speech, she heard someone shout, "There she is!"

And the jeering and booing began. Countless tomatoes were thrown and some managed to get through Edward's barrier and hit her.

"Mommy!" Jasper screamed, eyes wide.

She shook her head and wiped away Jasper and Rosalie's tears.

"It is time for us to part."

She buried her face into their hair, inhaling their scent and storing it safely in her memories.

Rosalie clung onto my arm, "No, mommy, don't go."

She gently pried her off.

"I'm sorry Rose but I have to. Take care and stay safe."

She picked her up and placed her on top of Chestnut who was staying still for the sake of Rosalie. She was crying buckets. Next, She picked Jasper up.

"Remember what I told you," she reminded as she gave him a last kiss.

He nodded through the tears.

"I will mummy."

She nodded and turned around to face the one whom she most dreaded to say good bye to.

"Edward," Isabella sighed.

His jaw was set and his fists were clenched.

She knew that look.

She took his warm hand in hers and looked him in the eye.

"Edward, you have to go. It's bad enough the children won't get a mother in their life. I won't allow them to lose a father too."

"Then come with us then," he insisted, gripping her hand tightly, afraid to let go.

"I can't. You know what the Sheriff will do if he doesn't get at least one of us. He'll search all the nearby towns. He'll burn down every house we build. He will track our every move. You don't want the kids leaving that type of life, do you?" she knew she had him but she didn't know whether to be sad or happy.

Edward looked pleadingly at her.

"Is this really goodbye then?" he asked through his tears.

Isabella nodded silently.

He sighed dejectedly and released her hands. Instead, he bent down to give her his last kiss. He pulled back and gave her a watery smile.

"Goodbye."

He hopped onto Chestnut and together, my family raced away.

* * *

><p><strong>It's very sad. This is the first time I tried to write this type of lovey stuff and I hoped you enjoyed it. To break the melachony mood, i would like to confess that I literally choked up my lunch when I wrote about the part where Edward kissed her. Ugh.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
